genemarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Scene (Coral)
Special Scene Madra full.jpg|Special Scene (Coral) Special Scene Madra close.jpg|Special Scene (Coral) Special Scene Madra sitting.jpg|Special Scene (Coral) Special Scene (Coral) ''depicts Madra in a coral sweater set. Info SKU: 92050 Released: 2008 Edition: 250 Company: Integrity Toys Retail: $99.00 Doll Madra doll with dark brown/black center-parted hair. Shoulder length curls. Red lips, soft brown eyeshadow. Outfit Coral scoop neck sweater, cream A-line knee-length skirt. Accessories Cream headband. Shoes Cream "patent leather" wedge heels. Jewelry Pearl earrings, pearl necklace. Description Our ‘Special Scene’ basics spotlight three variations of the classic sweater for our favorite sweater girls. Raven-haired Madra for once is the vision of propriety in her cream-colored cotton A-line skirt, worn together with a gorgeous coral sweater. As with Gene, the accessories are all about one tone with creamy pearls at the ears and neck and a cream-colored headband matching her belt and wedgies. Story Movie File: Color Deal (Special Scene) From the studio’s archives… Gene Marshall looked across the table at her good friend Ivy Jordan as the clink of coffee cops at Mac’s Diner filled the air. “Just one last touch…” Ivy raised her coffee to her lips and took a sip. “I just need one last touch to make ''Color Deal a true smash hit.” Color Deal was a project that was near and dear to both women’s hearts. To Ivy, it was a film she had written, incognito, and acted in, AND took over as director of when the original director, Miles Martin, had stalked off the set. And for gene, it was not only a film with a wonderful role written by one of her oldest and dearest friends – she was the one who had encourage Ivy to go to Rueben Lilienthal and as to direct the picture, fulfilling Ivy’s dream. So the stakes were high. Gene started in on the steak and egg plate the women were sharing. “So you’re looking for a special little scene – the cherry on the sundae, right?” Ivy nodded as she chewed her steak. “Just that special one little something,” she sighed. Gene poked at her eggs and began hatching an idea. “What if…” “What if…” Ivy repeated, knowing that most “what ifs” were the start of brilliance. “What if one of the four friends was a fashion designer…” The four friends were played by Ivy, Gene, Madra Lord and musical star Violet Waters, in a role written specially for her by Ivy. “…and she’s trying to establish a new line of say, fashion sweaters and she calls on her other three friends to do a fashion show for charity…” “…and that’s what brings them all together in one grand and glorious Color Deal reunion!” Gene held her fork in the air like Miss Liberty’s torch to emphasize a moment of triumph. “Gene, you’re brilliant,” laughed Ivy. No, Ivy, WE’RE brilliant! Now go write this new scene.” You know, I can even write in a song for Violet. This is going to be a smash – just the thing we need!” “And the four of us will look so cute in our sweaters,” smiled Gene. “Uh-uh—the THREE of you! I don’t do fashions shows, and I just had a conference with the writer and the director and we’re in agreement that I play the designer and you play the models! Done deal.” And Ivy popped a piece of steak into her mouth with a sense of finality. “But YOU’RE the director….Oh, OK. Done COLOR Deal, you mean!” laughed Gene, and they both dug into their breakfast with relish. Category:Madra Category:Basic editions Category:Items released in 2008 Category:Integrity Toys